warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Squirrelwhisker
Squirrelwhisker is a ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes. She is the eldest daughter of Brambleclaw and Horsepelt, and is currently a warrior of ThunderClan; her former mentor being Swiftstar and her current apprentice being Morningpaw. Squirrelwhisker has a younger sister, Marigoldkit, and one adoptive brother Yellowkit; both of whom she adores and is very protective of. She is the mate of Ravenbeak,and is expecting his kittens. Description Appearance :Squirrelwhisker takes after her mother in size and stature, holding a tall, elegant and slender frame but being noticeably smaller than the average cat. She's not very tall, but she's not really small or short either. Her slightly small size gives her quite a bit of advantage in her skills, and it's even said she'd be a good pick for the next leader. Squirrelwhisker actually holds a rather foreign-built slenderness to her, carrying a narrow and slender body much like that of the Cornish Rex and Oriental with her muscles shaping pretty much her legs, chest, stomach, and back. She take more of an appearance of foreign-like look similar to that of her mother. Her head is narrow, forming to look more of an oval than heart-shaped while her muzzle curves sharply, giving her nose to look pointy. Squirrelwhisker manages to maintain a small jawline, she has very strong jaws along with a slender throat. She has a rather Southern-Australian accent that is usually filled with sarcasm. :Her ears are a small mixture of rounded and pointed, leaning more towards the pointed side, but not on the large side. Her back and torso are slender-built with a curved, muscular appearance. She manages to maintain that slender, lithe, elegant look as well. Although they have some broadness to them, her shoulders are fairly slender. Her legs are actually rather long and are seen quite often rippling with muscles. This makes it quite easy to hold up the main part of her body. Although her kegs noticeably strong altogether, her back legs are more noticeable with being more firm and touch with muscle. Her tail is the normal length of that of a normal, although looking rather long to its skinny appearance. Squirrelwhisker's teeth are quite sharp and more pointed at the end than rounded. Her teeth are a creamy-white color in general, but in sine areas sport that yellow-tinged look more noticeably towards the base near her gums. Her canines, the two on the too sides of her mouth, are actually slightly longer in length that the rest if her teeth. :Squirrelwhisker's fur, during her childhood and still currently, has a soft, kitten-like feel to it, giving it that down, soft appearance. Her fur has grown out some, and in some places her adult-like, bristly fur sticks out slightly with tufts of the soft fur. Her fur, usually always, holds a soft, glossy, clean appearance to it and she takes high pride in this. At the rare times that her fur is not groomed, it will take on a dusty, pale ginger, oily look; this however is very rare to happen. Her fur length is actually pretty long for a short-haired cat, but her fur is actually pretty thick, and the length if her fur rarely ever causes any problems for her dying all seasons. :Squirrelwhisker's eyes sit in a fixed position a few inches above her nose and nose bridge. Her eyes are an overall color of forest green with very light golden flecks scattered through them. Her eyes also have a very light grey color to them as well, darkening towards her irises and schlera. When ill her eyes change to a dull olive green, although this rarely happens. Character : Abilities : Life/Biography : Lineage Mate :Ravenbeak: Living Sons :Flykit: Unborn :Birchkit: Unborn Daughters :Goldenkit: Unborn :Dapplekit: Unborn Father :Horsepelt: Living Mother :Brambleclaw: Living Sister :Marigoldkit: Living Grandmother :Maya: Deceased; Residence Unknown Quotes ::But everything she says is boring. :::—Squirrelpaw on how Swiftstar trains to Horsepelt ::She couldn't play him. Not like that. Look at what he'd been through. ::::—Squirrelpaw's thoughts on Redfeather ::Nobody wanted them here. Why were they here? ::::—Squirrelpaw on Whitepaw and Stormpaw's joining Cameos *'ThunderClan' *'ThunderClan/Roleplay' *'ThunderClan Archive I' *'ThunderClan Archive II' Ceremonies : Relationships Family Brambleclaw :: : Horsepelt :: : Love Interests Redfeather :: : Peers Swiftstar :: : Notable Ravenbeak :: : Images Life Character Pixels Please do not edit unless told. Trivia *Squirrelwhisker is a demi-sexual poly-amorous. **However, both cats planned as her mates will not know that she is poly-amorous and never will. Eventually, she will tell both cats that her first litter was Ravenbeak's. *Mink wants her to be a Ferncloud to-be.